Dictionary of Terms
by Lonerofthepack
Summary: A Dictionary from the 'Child of Rapine' universe, with translations and explainations. To be updated as is necessary...


Contains terms and characters for Child of Rapine, Dies Irae, and WIP tentatively titled Second Son. Provides translations for the Gaelic, if pertinent, and an explanation relating to the story.

Unless stated otherwise, all names and terms are in Scottish Gaelic

* * *

><p><span>Child of Rapine<span>:

Aileas: "Alice". Rapunzel's lady-in-waiting.

Alistair/Alasdair: "Avenger" in Greek and Gaelic, depending on the spelling. One of the sorcerer's aliases, generally used in the North.

Arbhar: Meaning "corn". A type of lightweight grain used on travels.

Athair: "Father"

Ban-bhuidseach: This technically means "witch", and would be incorrect, as Dórainn is a high-ranking mage, not a witch.

Airgead: "silver money". A type of currency, generally made of gold.

Bàsadair: "Bog that drowns animals". Village near Cináed's mountain

Bròineán: "my dear"

Callán: "Strong wind". Domhnall's youngest son and Caoin's consort. 'Mother' to Caoin's child (Domhnall the Younger)

Caoin: "Handsome". The First Prince of Seòbhrach Rubha, and Rìoghainn's son. Husband to Callán and father of their child (Domhnall the Younger).

Caorainn: "Rowan". Murchadh's son and First Prince, later King, of Beinn Dùthaich

Cheann Sgaoilte: Short for "rud's a dhà cheann sgaoilte" which means 'Useless thing". Seòbhrach Rubha's resident mage.

Cináed: "Born of fire" The dragon.

Cuir cat-fiadhaich: "Snow wild-cat". A cougar-like cat that lives in the Deibh Pigeán Mountains, feeding on cattle, sheep (domestic and wild), goats (domestic and wild), deer, and occasionally people, wolves, and horses.

Cuir Piseag: "snow kitten." A smaller, lynx-like cat of the Deibh Pigeán Mountains.

Damh: "Stag." Roarke's mysterious familiar and the Stag the Woods are named after. He is a Mór Fiadh, 'Great Deer', or reindeer.

Dealt Dèan Sgreumhán: "Dew Stream". A town in the Northlands.

Deibh Pigeán Mountains: the "Ice Shard" Mountains. The mountains that surround the lower Northlands.

Demons: a general term denoting any creature/entity that survives through the use/absorption of magic. They can build a form of their own, or, if they are powerful enough, take over another's body as a parasite—the more sentient a creature, the more powerful the demon must be. Greater Demons differ from lesser demons in a few ways: sheer magic level, and the resulting appetite for energy, and also the fact that they do not generally take up residence on the Earth's surface. Greater Demons generally exist in the core of the planet, where there is the most energy available. They can be summoned by anyone with magic to sustain them on the surface. All demons tend to be mischievous to human eyes, and they are considered decidedly less inhibited.

Diar: part of 'Diarmaid' meaning 'Freeman' or 'without envy' in Irish Gaelic. Dórainn and Rapunzel's youngest son.

Domhnall Gypsyking: "ruler of the world". The Gypsy King, father of both Arran and Callán.

Dórainn: "Sorrow" or "Trouble". The sorcerer's 'true' name. Often referred to as Alasdair, meaning 'avenger'.

Dubhghall aig Ifrinn: "Dougal ("dark stranger") of Hell". The Major Demon Sgaoilte summons during the mage duel.

Effie: A shortened version of Euphemia, meaning 'To speak well' in Ancient Greek. Saint Euphemia was martyred and burned at the stake. Tam's mother, also the mother of Eleanor and Daniel

Energy transfer: a simple exchange of power from one being to another, usually from human to demon or demon to demon, but not always. It requires physical contact between the two. They weigh heavily into demon mating rituals. Can be achieved a number of different ways, including sexual intercourse.

Falláinn: "healthy". A plant with stronger healing properties and a bitter taste.

Fuil bi aig Beathan: "blood belonging to Beathan ("life")". A warding spell, placed on mages who have completed their studies.

Gràdhag: "Dear girl". A term of endearment.

Iain MacKay: the Gaelic form of John, (derived from a Hebrew name meaning "Yahweh is gracious" or from John the Baptist or John the Apostle.) MacKay is the Scottish Gaelic version of Ireland's McKay, meaning son of Aodh (coming from Áed, meaning "fire"), which was a very popular name in Irish mythology. He is the barkeep in Staireán Sruth, and marries Effie, becoming Tam's stepfather.

Iona: after an island off the coast of Scotland. The Mage's daughter, twin to Seòsaidh

Kenu: another type of currency, usually in silver (roughly 10 per Airgead) or in bronze (roughly 10 per kenu, 20 per Airgead).

Klamath Weed: another name for St John's Wort, which has been used to treat depression symptoms for thousands of years. Lemon Balm was used for the same purpose.

Kier: a variant of Kerr, which is the Scottish surname that derived from Old Norse meaning "Rough Wet Ground". The cat.

Mage duel: a contest of skill with inherent magic held between mages to preserve honor, settle arguments, and prove which is the more powerful. Consists of five stages, in which the 'challenged' party chooses the type of magic that will be displayed. The duel is won by the mage who exhibits the better control of his magic. A mage can be disqualified by 1) using all of his magic and succumbing to 'magic fatigue', 2) killing/maiming an opponent physically, 3) using the same kind of magic in more than one stage.

mi bi gaol agad air a gus lei: "my heart is yours".

Mór-bheannan: "Great mountain". Cináed's mountain.

Muireadhach: "Mariner" or "Lord". Rapaunzel's surname

Muir: "Moor or fen". The horse the sorcerer rides.

Murchadh: "Sea warrior" King of Beinn Dùthaich ("Peak Land")

Rìoghainn: "Serpent". King of Seòbhrach Rubha

Roarke: adapted from "Ruarc" (Irish Gaelic for rainstorm). Dórainn's mage-guide/father-figure. A recognized Doer-of-Great-Things. Also the mage-guide/father-figure of both Móra and Allaidh; Allaidh offers to apply to him for Móra's hand. Nicodemus's lover/mage-guide.

Sahba: "smell". A plant that has few healing properties, a strong scent and pleasant taste. It can be made into a weak wine.

'S e do bheatha, 's e na beatha: "You're welcome."

Seòbhrach Rubha: "Primrose Point". One of the fiefdoms in the area, at war with Beinn Dùthaich

Seòsaidh: meaning Joseph. The Mage's son, twin to Iona.

Seileastáir: "yellow flag" (a type of iris). Cináed's daughter.

Sìne: the equivalent of Jeanne, which was Joan of Arc's name in French (Jeanne d'Arc). Rapunzel's pony.

Sìoltach: "Sower". One of the sorcerer's aliases.

Socrach: "easy". Name of the root Rapunzel's mother craved during her first pregnancy.

Sorcha: "Radient." Mate-queen of Cináed.

The Stag Woods: the forest home to Roarke. Named for Damh, the White Stag

Staireán Sruth: "Stepping Stone Stream". The village Rapunzel was born in, located near Dórainn's cottage. The Gypsies use it as a summer base.

Tadg: Scottish form of 'Tadhg', meaning "poet" in Irish Gaelic. The cook at Seòbhrach Rubha

Tàmhas (Tam) MacNiall: Name meaning Thomas Son of Niall (which could mean either "champion' or 'cloud'). Tam is a nickname, and he is the young lad Dórainn helps.

Teine Òir: "Fire" and "Gold" meaning "Golden Fire". Another name for Cináed.

* * *

><p><span>Dies Irae:<span>

Allaidh: male mage forced to turn into a wolf by daylight and suffer from 'cold' when his mate is gone by a tangle of magic caused by two young faeries and a mage duel. Here as a child, with Mora, apprenticed to Roarke. One of his talents may be the Sight.

Cabhadh-làir: "Drifting snow". The Fort that is the Royal Capital of Dèan Laighe Leis an Fhuachd ("Land of the Freezing Cold"), and lies toward the Southern border of the territory.

Caigeán: "paired/mated". A particularly strong bond that can form between anyone, but generally mages, like 'soul mates'. It is considered lucky and deeply Good. The two parties could be referred to as _compánach_, or 'life partners.

Conrì: Ruling Prince of the Faeries, or Sìthiche.

Móra: the female mage mated to Allaidh, forced by tangled magic to feel nothing when outside the wall of the castle she and Allaidh were imprisoned in.

Roarke: adapted from "Ruarc" (Irish Gaelic for rainstorm). Dórainn's mage-guide/father-figure. A recognized Doer-of-Great-Things. Also the mage-guide/father-figure of both Móra and Allaidh; Allaidh offers to apply to him for Móra's hand. Nicodemus's lover/mage-guide.

Sìthiche: "fairy". Supernatural beings, neither demons nor gods, that live in and of magic. They tend to have a deep connection with nature.

* * *

><p><span>Second Son<span>:

Áedán: "Fire" in Irish Gaelic. Roarke's deceased brother.

Dèan Laighe Leis an Fhuachd: "Land of the Freezing Cold". The area situated above the Deibh Pigeán Mountains.

Deibh Laigh: another name for the Dèan Laighe Leis an Fhuachd, meaning "Ice Land"

Diùchuimhn:"Forgetful" - Refers to a section of Cabhadh-lair's armed forces, specializing in information extraction and rendering more extreme punishments.

Gàidhlig: the language spoken far to the North, highly reminiscent of the Old Language and sharing many of the same words. Spoken mostly by Roarke.

Gearrán: 'Horse'. A type of Highlands horse, used for heavy pulling/farmwork, much like Clydesdales or Shires.

Ghada: "Graceful woman" in Arabic. Roarke's housekeeper of sorts, from Tamar.

Leóghann: "Lion". Tiger-like cats that naturally inhabit the Far East.

Móra: the female mage mated to Allaidh, forced by tangled magic to feel nothing when outside the wall of the castle she and Allaidh were imprisoned in. Here as a child, along with Allaidh, apprenticed to Roarke.

Ngahi: Tamarian War God. Condemns homosexuality.

Nicodemus: From the Greek name Nikodemos, this meant "victory of the people" from Greek 'nike' (victory), and 'demos' (the people). This was the name of a character in the New Testament who helped Joseph of Arimathea entomb Jesus.

Qahwa: "coffee" in Tamarine

Roarke: adapted from "Ruarc" (Irish Gaelic for rainstorm). Dórainn's mage-guide/father-figure. A recognized Doer-of-Great-Things. Also the mage-guide/father-figure of both Móra and Allaidh; Allaidh offers to apply to him for Móra's hand. Nicodemus's lover/mage-guide.

Sìon Sìtheán Pass: "Weather Hill". A pass in the Deibh Pigeán Mountains that's still accessible in the winter months. It comes out near Staireán Sruth.

Tamerine: of Tamar, a country to the Far South of the Northern Province where Roarke lives, known for their horses, trade route, and monotheistic religion.

Tarok(explanation compiled by Modar Neznanich):

In the game of Tarok, the entire 78-card Tarot deck is used. This game is designed for 2, 3 or 4 players. The object is to score points by taking tricks. (A trick is the cards played in one round of a card game.) The first person to score 1000 (or more) points is the winner. One player is appointed scorekeeper. Another player is selected as beginning dealer. The dealer shuffles the cards, offers a cut to the player to his right, then following the cut, deals 15 cards (one at a time) to each player. Remaining cards are placed face down in the center of the playing area, and will be used as a draw pile. The player to the dealer's left selects a card from his hand of 15 cards and plays it face up in the middle of the playing area (next to the draw pile). The player to this person's left must play a card of the same suit if he has one. For the purposes of this game, the deck is considered to be composed of 5 suits:

1. Wands (staffs, rods, clubs)

2. Pentacles (coins, circles, diamonds)

3. Swords (daggers, spades)

4. Cups (bowls, hearts)

5. Major Arcana

If the player does not have a card of the suit led, he may play any other card, but he has lost the chance to take that trick. The player to his left now plays a card, following suit if possible. This continues until each player has played a card. The player who played the highest card of the suit led wins the trick. In the Major Arcana the numerical value of the cards is used. The higher the number the higher the card. In the Minor Arcana (the suits of Wands, Pentacles, Swords and Cups) the King is the highest card, followed by Queen, Knight, Page, 10, 9, 8...and so on. After the trick is won, it is placed aside by the player winning it. Then each player draws a card from the draw pile ad adds it to his hand, starting with the person who played the first card. The person who won the trick leads the next round, and play continues until all cards are exhausted, or until one player has exhausted his hand and no cards remain for him to draw from. (That is to say that if the draw pile is depleted, play continues until someone is out of cards in their hand.) This ends the hand. Once play has ended for the hand, scores are totaled and recorded. Scoring is based on cards won in tricks. Any cards left in a player's hand are set aside and not counted in the score. Scoring is as follows: Major Arcana cards are worth 15 points each. In the Minor Arcana (Wands, Pentacles, Swords and Cups), Kings are worth 25 points, Queens worth 20, Knights and Pages woth 15, and each card 1 to 10 are worth face value. The person to the left of the last dealer collects the cards, shuffles them, offers a cut to the person on the right, and play continues as previously stated. Continue until one player has at least 1000 points at the end of a hand.

Úna: "Lamb". Nick's maid from birth to age fourteen, originally from the Westward Heights of the Dèan Laighe Leis an Fhuachd.


End file.
